Never Again
by sarcasticromantic0494
Summary: Hermione looks for something as she packs a box. Songfic, Never Again by Kelly Clarkson...First Songfic!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Sigh… The characters belong to J. K. Rowling, unfortunately, and as for the song, well, that belongs to Kelly Clarkson. Enjoy! R&R please!_

_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green,**_

_**I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me!**_

_**I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well,**_

_**Could you tell, by the flames that burned your way!**_

Hermione Granger packed up all of his belongings into the box that she had set aside. She sifted through all of them, looking for one item in particular.

_**I never read your letter, **_

_**Cuz I knew what you'd say,**_

_**You'd give me that Sunday school answer,**_

_**Trying to make it all okay**_

There it was. The journal entry that she had found, prior to his "break up" with her. The journal entry that told her how he was having an affair with HER.

_**Does it hurt? **_

_**To know I'll never be there,**_

_**That it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere,**_

_**It was you, who chose to end it like you did,**_

_**I was lost, and now you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do,**_

_**And don't say, you simply lost your way,**_

_**She may believe you, but I never will**_

_**Never Again**_

It didn't matter now. She was over him. She had made herself a known figure in the Wizarding world, first becoming accepted into a high part of the Ministry of Magic, and the accelerating into the position of the Mistress of Magic, the first woman to ever hold that title. Now, he had to deal with the constant pressure of knowing that she was above him, and that he had ended it with her, just a few weeks before she began her ascent into power, as well as history.

_**If she really knows the truth,**_

_**She deserves you,**_

_**A trophy wife, oh how cute**_

_**Ignorance is bliss.**_

_**But when your day comes**_

_**And he's through with you**_

_**And he'll be through with you**_

_**You'll die together but alone**_

Hermione felt sorry for the other girl, and wondered if she remembered that Hermione had been his girlfriend for a long time. She knew that the girl wouldn't last long, even if they HAD gotten married.

_**You wrote me in a letter**_

_**Couldn't say it right to my face**_

_**Give me that Sunday school answer**_

_**Repent yourself away.**_

Hermione read the diary entry over, remembering when she had first found it. He couldn't find his vocal cords to say "Yes, it's true. I don't want to be with you anymore," when she had asked him if it was. He just merely nodded and went to pack his bags. It was horrible for her to have to go through that.

_**Does it hurt? **_

_**To know I'll never be there,**_

_**That it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere,**_

_**It was you, who chose to end it like you did,**_

_**I was lost, and now you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do,**_

_**And don't say, you simply lost your way,**_

_**They may believe you, but I never will**_

_**Never Again**_

She never knew what she would do after that. She thought that she would die, or else crawl up in a hole somewhere and leave the world forever.

_**Never again will I hear you**_

_**Never again will I miss you**_

_**Never again will I fall to you**_

_**Never**_

_**Never again will I kiss you**_

_**Never again will I want to**_

_**Never again will I love you**_

_**Never**_

Hermione had finally decided she was done with him. She was done pining after him, done wishing for him to realize that he was desperately in love with her, done screaming his name while throwing things at the mirror.

_**Does it hurt? **_

_**To know I'll never be there,**_

_**That it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere,**_

_**It was you, who chose to end it like you did,**_

_**I was lost, and now you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do,**_

_**And don't say, you simply lost your way,**_

_**They may believe you, but I never will**_

_**I never will**_

_**I never will**_

_**Never Again**_

Hermione put the journal entry back into the box and sealed it. She put the label onto the box and wrote the name on it. She called her owl, Roldan, over to her and tied the box to her leg.

"Take this box to the name on the label," Hermione said. (A/N Yes, the owl can read) The owl looked at the label and hooted in agreement.

The owl began flying off to the label's home:

**Severus Snape**

**315 Spinner's End,**

**London, England**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Detest it? Worship it? Tell me your thoughts please! Sorry if the lyrics were a little off...i did this by memory! 


End file.
